AKU CINTA SAHABATKU
by Sii Macil
Summary: Ternyata Sahabat bisa jadi cinta. / RnR


**AKU CINTA SAHABATKU**

Angin sore menerpa wajahku yang sedang asyik-asyiknya melamunkan hal yang ga tau kenapa bisa aku lamunin. Hal itu tuh udah bikin aku galau belakangan ini. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta udah ngebuat aku kaya orang bego.  
Tiap kali aku makan, wajah dia tuh selalu muncul, ngebayang-bayangin tiap langkah aku ke sekolah, dia tuh temen chattingan facebook aku, dia tuh slalu ada kalau aku lagi sedih, ada masalah, juga kalau aku sedang seneng, dia slalu ada buat jadi tempat berbagi kesenangan.

"_**Braakkkk**_"! suara itu kedengaran amat menyeramkan , dan setelah kusadari, ternyata aku terjatuh dari ayunan yang sedang kunaiki. Ya ampun, aku ngelamunin dia lagi… Apa yang terjadi sama aku? Masa aku baru aja ngelakuin hal bego kaya gitu? Hal yang mungkin ngebuat orang lain ngakak diatas penderitaanku.  
"_**Awww…**__._sakit banget kaki aku…" sebenarnya aku tau di taman ini ga ada orang lain selain aku, tapi kok aku ngerasa ada suara ketawa yang kejam? Hiiyyy,jangan-jangan…  
"_**Huaaaa**_", aku berteriak kencang saking kagetnya. Baru kali ini aku denger suara hantu, ternyata suaranya tuh kaya manusia banget yah.

"**Ya**_** ampunnn,**_ini Sakura? Ahaha, aku ngga nyangka banget bisa ketemu kamu disini, Sak", kata suara itu. Haaaaaa….. Salah apa aku bisa ketemu hantu di sore hari yang indah ini, ternyata hantu itu serba tau yaaa, masa dia juga tau nama aku, terus ya iya dia seneng bisa ketemu manusia bernama Sakura ini di taman terus nakut-nakutin dia, sementara aku…?

'Tuhan tolongin aku Tuhan, Bawa aku ke tempat yang aman, ke atas pohon boleh deh, asal aku ga usah ngeliat ni hantu gitu, ngga usah tatap muka sama diaaa…. Aku takut hantu….',doaku dalam hati. Tapi kayanya itu Cuma jadi mimpi soalnya aku masih di bawah pohon, di deket ayunan kuning ini…. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat lagi…

"aaaaaaa, jangan bunuh aku, mas hantu,aku masih belom punya pacar, masih banyak dosa sama mama sama papa… Pleaseee dong mas hantu, biarin aku hiduppp", Teriakku sejadi-jadinya. "Hahahahaha Sakura-Sakura… Kamu tuh yaa ngga di dunia asli, ngga di chat, sama aja : PENAKUT!Hahaha,ini aku,Sasuke…" kata suara itu… 'Sasuke siapa'kataku dalam hati…. Sasuke? Hah, cowo itu? Yang sedari tadi aku pikirin? Cowo yang ngebuat aku jatuh memalukan dari ayunan? Hahaha, ngga mungkin ah',kataku sembari membalikkan tubuhku kea rah suara itu berasal. Hwaaa, wajah itu membuat hatiku bergetar hebat.

Ternyata itu beneran Sasuke ya Tuhan! Seketika lidahku tak bisa berkata-kata,'kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku', gitu kalo kata sm*sh! Aduh apa apaan aku ini, di saat seperti ini aku masih bisa mikirin boyband asal bandung favoritku itu… kembali lagi dong ke dunia nyata. "Hah,kamu beneran Sasuke?" kataku, memandang wajah dia yang berdiri sebelah ku sambil mengulurkan tangan, membantuku berdiri.

"Ya iyalah emang kamu mikir aku ini hantu yang tau nama kamu?Hahaha", kata Sasuke seolah dapat membaca pikiranku. "Hehehe, ya kirain sih",kataku,menyambut uluan tangannya. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah aslinya, ternyata lebih cakep dari fotonya, ngebuat hati aku cenat cenut.

Kami mengobrol banyak di taman sambil menikmati matahari yang dengan malu-malu ke tempat asalnya. Senja itu, aku benar-benar ngerasain apa yang namanya indahnya jatuh cinta. Setelah mengobrol begitu lamanya, kami berpamitan,oiyah sekarang aku tau,dia pindah ke blok sebelah rumahku. Aku jadi tetanggaan sama dia, senangnya :D Kami lalu pergi ke rumah Sasuke untuk Sasuke kenalkan sama keluarganya yang sering dia ceritakan di chat ym ke aku .

Sasuke pindah dari Jakarta ke Bandung, katanya sih papanya tugas kerja di bandung. Dia tinggal sama keluarganya, yang barusan dia kenalin ke aku, Oom Fugaku, Tante Mikoto, dan adik perempuannya yang cantik, Ina. Sasuke sekolah di sekolah yang beda sama aku. Hari-hari berikutnya kujalani dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajaku, menganggap bahwa semua hal buruk di dunia ini takkan berarti apa-apa bagiku, asal aku bisa liat wajah dia,wajah Sasuke setiap hari…

Sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi sahabatku yang selalu ada di sampingku tiap aku ada masalah, dia selalu ngehibur jadi indah, sampai pada suatu hari, dia cerita ke aku tentang seorang cewe yang udah ngebuat hati aku sedih. Sasuke suka sama cewe itu, dan akhirnya setelah 3 bulan PDKT atau pendekatan, mereka jadian.

Aku ngga kuat kalo harus terus begini, aku harus ngomong sama Sasuke tentang perasaanku sebenarnya, sebelum aku dibuat gila sama perasaan cinta sama sahabat sendiri. Bahkan, sebelum kami sahabatan, Cuma sebagai temen di dunia lain selain dunia nyata, yaitu dunia maya, yang ga pernah tatap muka sebelumnya,aku udah suka sama dia… Ya, kalo perasaan ini terus-menerus dipupuk kaya gini, apa lagi dengan sikap baik bangetnya itu, sikap perhatian itu aku ngga mungkin ngga cinta sama dia… Rasa cinta ini terus menerus tumbuh, semakin besar dan semakin besar. Kalau aku ngga ngomong, bukannya aku seneng, tapi malah tersiksa sama perasaan ini. Sampai pada suatu sore yang cerah, saat kami sedang ngobrol di taman kompleks sambil menatap awan yang terus menerus bergerak, aku menceritakan semua tentang isi hatiku, apa yang aku rasakan sama dia, dari kapan perasaan itu muncul, dan berbagai macam kalimat lain yang gatau kenapa langsung meluncur dari lidahku. Aku juga heran kenapa dia ngga kaget sama apa yang aku katakan.

Dia tetap tersenyum manis sambil mendengarkan aku bicara tentang perasaan terlarang ini. Setelah selesai semua beban di hatiku ini."Sasuke, kok kamu malah senyum-senyum sih? Emang sih ceritaku tuh novel banget, tapi harus kamu tau, ini tuh kejadian sebenernya!",kataku.

" Ngga kok,Sak, aku seneng kamu mau jujur sama aku, aku seneng kamu mau jadi the one yang mau tulus cinta sama aku… Emh, sebenernya aku malu banget ngomong ini sebenernya. Aku juga suka sama kamu, Sak. Dari kita ketemu di chat ym, aku juga udh suka sama kamu, aku berusaha supaya jadi yang terbaik buat kamu. Tapi aku udah putus harapan, soalnya kamu tuh ngga ngasih respon", Jelas Sasuke.

"Hah? Kalau kamu juga suka sama aku ,kenapa kamu jadian sama Ina? Kenapa kamu malah ngebuat hatiku tambah sakit, Sasuke setelah aku tau kejadian sebenarnya."

"Sebenarnya, Ina yang aku ceritain ke kamu itu, dia adik aku, aku Cuma mau tau, apa kamu cemburu sama ina atau enggak. Ternyata kamu cemburu yah, hehehe", canda sasuke, tapi aku kira ini janggal dan ngga lucu! "Sasuke, bukannya adik kamu namanya Nata ya? Kok kamu ganti jadi Ina sih?", tanyaku penasaran.  
"Yah, namanya kan Hinata Uchiha , Nama belakangnya sama kaya aku: Sasuke Uchiha. Hehehe, maaf banget kalau aku udah bohongin kamu, Sakura."

Sasuke membuat aku yang tadinya kesal bercampur senang merasa sedikit tenang .

"Jadi?" kata sasuke. "jadi, apa aku boleh jadi cowo yang bisa ngelindungin kamu, Sak?", sederhana, tapi udh buat aku melambung tinggi, bagai terbang di atas awan.

"Aku mau, Sasuke jadi cewe yang bisa ngertiin kamu", jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kami baru saja jadian dan aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Menikmati senja di dekat ayunan tempatku pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke, Dengan suasana yang sama langit senja berwarna merah keunguan membuat hatiku tentram. Ternyata, sahabat juga bisa jadi cinta.

Hanya ingin membuat Sasusaku.

Maaf jika agak vulgar. Ini Fic aku yang pertama.

Review? Please.


End file.
